A Winter Romance (1 of 1)
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Hermione just wants a bit of winter romance, even though she isn't dating anyone. She poses modern thinking to resolve the problem - forget friends with benefits, how about just romance without falling in love - to her single co-worker, Blaise Zabini.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Winter Romance (1/1)

Pairing: Blaise Zabini/ Hermione Granger

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not owe the characters (what I won't give to have Blaise.)

Summary: Hermione just wants a bit of winter romance, even though she isn't dating anyone. She poses modern thinking to resolve the problem - forget friends with benefits, how about just romance without falling in love - to her single co-worker, Blaise Zabini.

**** A Winter Romance ***

Sitting in cafe, eating lunch at their normal table and Hermione hasn't really touched her lunch but keeps sipping her hot apple cider as she watches the couples shopping.

Blaise notices her lack of appetite. "What's up with you, Granger? You have barely touched your sandwich and I am pretty sure your soup is cold, at this point. Problem with the boss?"

She chuckles as she lowers the almost empty cup of warm cider and she glances over to her friend. Blaise Zabini, the handsome but quiet Slytherin, and Hermione Granger, the dorky Gryffindor nerd, became friends over the past year as they worked at the Ministry together. What had started out as a sarcastic owl from him to her about her informational but pesky 'political correctness' over last year's office Christmas cards turned into a daily owl back and forth written conversations. They discussed via owl all topics from their different backgrounds to Ginny's broom riding skills; he had a thing for redheads, even ones he didn't have a chance at.

The waitress stopped by their table with her pitcher of hot cider and offered, "Would you like another refill, darling?"

Hermione nodded as she handed the mug to the waitress and, of course, Blaise couldn't not pick on her for it, "Blemy, you are going to turn into an apple, at this rate."

As the waitress walked away laughing, Hermione shot him a glare and ignored his statement to answer the question he asked previously, "I have been trying very hard to ignore girly instincts of wanting to be a hopeless romantic. It seems as I have gotten older and now no longer engaged to Ron; it seems even harder to ignore the desire for a winter romance."

"First, ending the engagement with that prat was the smartest things you have ever done," Blaise remarked as he pulled the cloth napkin from his lap and covered his empty plate. He began to pull on his jacket on as Hermione began to do the same to start to head back to work. He continued, "Second, maybe you should take up Draco's offer for friend-with-benefits."

Her oh-so not amused face seemed to be the reaction as he placed down the right amount of money to cover their food and tip. Hermione did not fight it as they had long negotiated to take turns paying for lunch to every other day. No more fights between him being 'gentlemanly' and her being an 'independant woman', which Ron almost fought with her about paying and not feeling like a man since he had a steady income as an auror, like she didn't. She shook herself as she lead the way out the door into the cold winter air outside the cafe. Eleven months ago, she ended their disastrous relationship and it was best for them both. Though, Ronald still barely spoke a word to her and entirely convinced that she found someone else. And she hadn'r and she tried to explain that but, of course, he didn't believe her. Poor Harry tried to no avail.

"Earth to Granger, come in Granger," Blaise's voice came from behind her.

She paused her trekking through the cold as he caught up to her. Hermione's hand tucked a restless strand of hair behind her ear as she asked, "I am sorry, what? Were you saying something?"

"You are not peeved about the Draco comment are you. I was just teasing, though you could really use a good shag," he commented to her though his eyes were fixed on the witch in front of them, who was of course another red head.

Hermione rolled her eyes and quipped back, "Maybe, but you could use a little less sex in your life. I swear you go through females than I go through books and that is saying something."

He laughed and shrugged his broad shoulders as he smirked that way-too handsome lips, "It's a hard life to be this good looking."

"Oh yes, you are so cursed," she replied as she was thankful the witch was greeted by a man with a big kiss. Blaise and Hermione walked around the happy couple as she gabbed Blaise in the ribs as he gave a pouty face to scene. "Besides, weren't you just yesterday saying you were giving up on women till after Christmas because, may I quote, 'only after your body or your money.'"

"True, very true," he sighed as he walked a bit closer to her to avoid being ran over by several children running down the sidewalk. He whispered, "Still think you should get a good shag for Christmas. There has to be some single friend of yours that you can get drunk with and have no regrets in the morning."

She shook her head as the Ministry came into view but still a few minutes away. Hermione again shook her head, "I don't want a shag. I want a bit of romance. Hot chocolate after some ice skating. A cuddle in front of a fire as watch a romantic movie on Netflix."

Blaise clapped his hands together and gave a naughty grin, "Netflix and relax is one of the best muggle past times I have ever partaken in. Not that I have done many, but still my favorite."

"It's referred to as Netflix and chill. Do you ever stop thinking about sex?" she asked and maybe a bit too loudly as two older ladies gasped at her question, even 'tut tutted'. Blaise gave the older ladies as bow and a wink as they hurried away and not sure if they were disgusted or tempted. But before he could reply, she continued, "If people can have Netflix and chill, then why can't I have my romance without love. I don't want to fall in love but I want go on a sleigh ride and cuddle with someone else who likes cuddling but doesn't want to fall in love. Is that really too much to ask?"

Hermione reached the door but realized that Blaise stopped walking a few steps back and looked to be thinking hard. She smirked as she called out, "Oui, don't think too hard. Hate to see steam shook out of your ears."

It was his turn to roll his eyes and walked up to her as he remarked, "And I don't think that is too much to ask. Now, let's get back to the 'pushing of the papers. And make sure you get a snack before your meeting at two. You get cranky when you are hungry."

She stuck out her tongue, which earned another smirk, as they parted ways like they did every day. As Blaise walked into the lift, he kept thinking over her very Granger twist of Netflix and chill and maybe it was just what they both needed. She wasn't bad looking and even kinda cute from time to time. And he needed a break from the revolving door on his bedroom. He was starting to turn into his mother minus not having married anybody yet. Maybe Granger just had a very good idea, indeed.

**** The End ***

A/N: Just a little, fluffy plot bunny that came to me tonight. Sorry, no beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Happy holidays.


	2. Author's Note

I will be adding to this one shot with a whole fic. The plot bunnies threatened my cat… don't ask. So during the next week, be on the lookout for :

 **Title:** **Twelve Dates of Christmas** ( - of 15)

 **Pairing:** Blaise Zabini/ Hermione Granger, Harry/ Ginny

 **Rating:** T (to be safe, most chapters less)

 **Disclaimer:** The character's are JK's. I am just borrowing.

 **Summary:** Hermione wants some romance in her life this Christmas holiday but none of the complications that come with love. Her co-worker as well as friend, Blaise Zabini, is game to share in some romance with her because what are the chances it will lead to more. So, they agree for twelve, love-free romantic dates but things are never that simple.


End file.
